Snoring is an affliction that affects many people. Snoring may be an ongoing, regular problem, or may occur intermittently or occasionally. Snoring may result in various problems, both to the person snoring as well as those around the person snoring. For example, snoring has been linked to sleep deprivation, in which the sleeping patterns of the person snoring may be disrupted. Such sleep deprivation may result in daytime drowsiness, lack of focus, as well as other problems. There are a number of other breathing disorders including, but not limited to, OSA, COPD, and Asthma that could be aided by the use of a supplemental breathing apparatus.
As will be recognized, an interface between a user and any such supplemental breathing apparatus is essential. A common interface is a nasal interface. Due to contact with the user, maintenance such as washing and replacement are common practices for user. Thus, there is a need for an easily replaceable nasal interface.